Nostalgia
by Misukira Kuronii
Summary: Continuacion de "El adorado Ave María"
1. Chapter 1

_Pues aqui esta el siguiente capitulo n_n Gracias por los comentarios hechos en el capitulo pasado, espero seguir recibiendolos_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**Nostalgia**_

Nos encontrábamos en el auto camino a mi casa. ¿Se suponía que tenía que decir algo? Y si es así, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bastante mala hablando con la gente, y en este caso es un peor, porque ni lo conozco.

—¿Quieres hablar? Puedo empezar yo si tú quieres—… ¿Cómo diablos supo eso?

—S−Si quieres— dije aun sorprendida

—Está bien. ¿Tienes tomando mucho tiempo clases de violín?

—Bueno… No mucho, más o menos unos seis meses.

—¿Enserio? Pues eres bastante buena. ¿Empezaste de nivel básico o entraste directo al intermedio?

—Pues… entre al básico pero a los tres mese el profesor que tenía en ese entonces, me dijo que había progresado de una manera muy favorable, así que me recomendó con el profesor que tenemos ahorita. Me dijo que él podía desarrollar adecuadamente mis habilidades.

—Vaya. ¿Y habías tocado algún instrumento antes?

—No. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo tocar el violín. Mi antiguo profesor me dijo que era algo innato en mí.

—Eres sorprendente— dijo sonriendo, pero con la mirada fija al frente.

Sentí como se me subía el color a la cara.

Oí como se rio entre dientes, voltee a verlo, y al hacerlo, trato de disimular tosiendo. No le veía la gracia, ¿De qué se reía? ¿De mi? Pues que se cree.

—Disculpa, no te ofendas. No me reía de ti— dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

¿Cómo diablos hacia eso? ¿Es psíquico, brujo o algo así? Siempre da una respuesta a lo que pienso, o algún indicio de que sabe lo que pienso.

—¿Y qué piensan tus papas de cómo tocas? De seguro están muy orgullosos de ti.

—… No. No mucho… no lo sé. — dije viendo por la ventana como pasaba todo muy rápido.

—¿Y por qué no?— dijo casi enojado… o ese fue el tono que me pareció oír.

—Bueno… no es que no lo sepan… es solo que…— ¿Cómo se supone que le tenía que decir esto a un extraño? No quería que pensara que eran unos irresponsables y malos padres. —… es complicado.

—Si me lo explicas tal vez lo entienda— dijo sonriendo, una muy sexy por cierto.

—Hace unos tres o cuatro años, mis padre murieron, y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos… solos… en teoría.

—Lo siento— dijo mirándome de una manera extraña. Era una manera muy diferente de verme, de alguien que se enteraba de lo sucedido.

La gente cuando se enteraba de ello, nos veían con lastima. Era algo que no me gustaba, pero con él fue diferente. Es como si realmente se sintiera triste por mí.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy bien— dije eso ultimo con voz quebrada. Me sorprendió que pasara eso. No me gustaba llorar, y mucho menos delante de la gente.

Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos, bastante largos por cierto.

—Y… ¿Con quién vives?— me pregunto titubeando

—Siempre he sido bastante responsable, o eso pienso y piensan de mí, así que entre los familiares que tenemos nos ayudan económicamente. Nos compraron una casa, por lo que vivo prácticamente sola.

—¿Y tu hermano? ¿Es más grande o menor que tú?

—Es más grande…— hice una cuenta mental— 2 años. Pero solo llega a dormir prácticamente.

—¿Te deja sola todo el tiempo?— percibí un tono de reproche en su voz

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene?— le dije en un tono bastante irritada, ¿pues que se cree?— ¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?

—Yo no dije eso, es solo que… no está bien que vivas tu sola— me dijo volviendo la cabeza al frente.

Simplemente me quede viendo por la ventanilla, molesta por la actitud que había tomado. ¿A el que más le daba? ¿Y con qué derecho me reclamaba?

— Discúlpame. No te enojes, es solo que me preocupa que vivas sola.

—… No tienes porque. Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario.

Normalmente no soy tan grosera, de hecho no sé por qué me comporte así.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se dedica tu hermano?— dijo un poco vacilante.

—Trabaja. Tiene poco que termino una _carrera_ de clases intensivas que le ayudaron a pagar y terminar la familia que nos queda. No sé bien que sea o como se llama lo que estudio, pero es jefe en departamento de editorial. Eso es bueno para mí, prácticamente soy la primera en leer los libros que van a salir al mercado.

—Por lo que veo, te gusta leer.

—Sí, un poco— dije agachando la cabeza.

—Eso es bueno. Te hace una persona más culta, flexible, de mente más abierta— dijo sonriéndome.

—Vaya… no lo había pensado de ese modo.

Se rio entre dientes y pregunto— ¿Esa es tu casa?

Voltee hacia el frente y… sip, era mi casa.

—Si, es esa

—Es bonita

—Gracias. Puedes venir cuando quieras y lo necesites.

—Que amable— dijo con un tono extraño.

Se orillo y estaciono

—Bueno… muchas gracias por traerme.

—No hay de qué. Fue un placer.

—… Nos vemos mañana… ¿Vives muy lejos de aquí?— no se me había ocurrido eso antes, ¿y si vivía al otro lado de la ciudad? ¿Y si lo regañaban por llegar tan tarde?

—No te preocupes. No vivo muy lejos, y vivo solo también, así que no me van a regañar— dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida ya tan peculiar de él.

Se rio entre dientes, tratando de disimularla tosiendo.

—¿Que es gracioso?— pregunte incrédula

—Nada, nada. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

Arranco el motor y se fue perdiendo conforme avanzaba. ¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo?

Di media vuelta y observe "mi" casa por un momento. Era bastante amplia, mas bien, demasiado grande para dos personas que parcialmente no vivían hay.

Como era una calle privada, tenía un jardín… o eso nos dijeron. Era una superficie plana llena de pasto, y en las fronteras con los jardines de los vecinos, había unos arbustos que en el tiempo que había vivido aquí **nunca** le he visto ninguna flor.

En medio del jardín, había un camino de concreto hacia la puesta.

La casa era de dos pisos con fachada en tonos azules oscuros y claros- una combinación bastante agradable para el estilo de la casa- en el segundo piso había una recamara con balcón y la otra tenía una pequeña terraza- aun que yo pienso que también es un balcón…. Pero no, es una _terraza_- y como es más amplia, y la mayor parte del tiempo hay sombra, es mía.

Las ventanas, canceles y puertas tenían un marco o estaban hechas de madera. Sabrá Dios que tipo, pero era muy bonita la imagen que daba la casa. Bastante elegante.

Entre en la casa y deje mis llaves en el pequeño "recibidor" que había en la entrada. Yo lo veía más como un buro alto, pero no, era un recibidor. Creo que yo tenía un serio problema con la casa.... pero dentro de todo me gustaba. No había llegado mi hermano, porque una señal de ello, eran las llaves en el recibidor.

Me dirigí al despacho-biblioteca que teníamos. Me senté en el escritorio frente al ordenador para hacer mi tarea de la escuela, y una vez hecha, tome mi estuche y me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando mi estomago protesto de hambre.

Saque lo primero que vi del congelador y lo metí al microondas. Me senté en la barra que había entre la cocina y el comedor, y empecé a comer. Cuando termine, coloque los trastos en el fregadero, tome de nuevo mi estuche y ahora si me retire a mi cuarto.

Llegue a mi recamara y abrí la puerta. Seguía pensando que era una casa demasiado grande para dos personas, y las recamaras no se quedaban atrás.

La mía era la última del pasillo, la puesta era- según me dijeron- de caoba. Cuando entrabas podías ver una amplia cama matrimonial del lado izquierdo de la habitación, frente a esta un mueble donde se encontraba el televisor (junto con un reproductor de música, lector de DVD, discos, películas y todo ese tipo de cosas), del lado izquierdo del mueble se encontraba una puerta que permitía el acceso al baño y del lado derecho unas puertas dobles del closet- que por cierto, este también era igual de grande.

Del otro lado de la recamara, estaba el ventanal que daba a la terraza, los cuales cubría unas amplias y largas cortinas color blanco con negro que detrás tenían una tela traslucida, que al recoger la parte delantera, dejaba entrar la luz.

Prendí la luz y me senté en la cama. Era tan aburrido estar en la casa. A pesar de que ni me gustaba estar con la gente, realmente extrañaba mucho a mis padres. Era tan… cálido cuando estaba con ellos.

Estaba mi hermano, si, pero desde entonces ya no es igual.

Ashhhh

Sacudí la cabeza y saque el violín de su estuche. Salí a la terraza y empecé a tocar. Por alguna razón las notas del violín, sobre todo, tenían algo que me relajaba mucho.

Conforme tocaba, se me vino a la mente el "chico nuevo". Era muy extraño, y por alguna razón que desconocía me sentía algo… extraña cuando estaba con él, o como en estos momentos, pensando en él.

En ese momento empecé a ver el panorama de la calle mientras tocaba y… ¡Es _él_! Volví a fijar la vista del otro lado de la calle y… no estaba.

Es oficial. Me he vuelto loca. El tipo no puedes aparecer y desaparecer así nada mas… o sí?? No, no, no. Me reprendí dándome una cachetada mental, cerré mis ojos y continúe tocando.

Empecé a tocar notas al azar formando una melodía que ni yo había escuchado. Segui tocando hasta convertirla en una pieza completa. La toque una y otra vez para no olvidarla… hasta que escuche algo en el jardín. Baje la vista y era mi hermano. Estaba parado viéndome con cara de asombro y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Wow, eres sorprendente!!

—Gracias— dije riéndome

Siempre era tan exagerado, por eso lo quiero tanto.

Entro en la casa y yo baje para recibirlo. Me faltaban tres escalones para llegar al suelo y me tendió los brazos, me lance a ellos y dio vueltas como a una niña chiquita.

—¡Hay! Ya bájame, me estoy mareando— dije riéndome como loca

—Está bien, está bien

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, un poco ajetreado— dijo con una cara de fastidio—Mira, te traje otro libro nuevo— decía mientras buscaba entre sus cosas.

—Gracias— lo sostuve entre mis brazos

—No hay de que—me paso el brazo por los hombros y me dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. ¿Mencione que era más alto que yo? Me sacaba, fácil, unos 10 o 15 centímetros. Me sentía realmente pequeña a su lado. —¿Ya cenaste?

—Si, hace un momento cuando llegue

—¿Acabas de llegar?— me pregunto con cara de reproche

—Lo siento, es que olvide mi abrigo y no me di cuenta hasta casi llegando a la parada, así que no me quedo más remedio que regresar por él. Pro no te apures, me trajeron.

—¿Quién?

—Un chico nuevo que se integro hoy a las clases de violín.

—Mmmmm… trata de llegar más temprano, no me gusta que estés tan tarde en la calle.

—Lo prometo, palabra de boy scout— dije alzando la mano y mostrándole mi palma.

—Que tonta eres— dijo riéndose— ¿Qué es lo que tocabas cuando llegue?

—No tengo la menor idea

—¿Cómo? ¿No sabes que tocabas?

—Nop. Simplemente empecé a tocar notas al azar y eso salió.— Me miro por unos momentos con cara de incredulidad.

—Vaya. Eres bueno para eso de tocar el violín, no?

Me encogí de hombros— Yo que sé. Me gusta y me distrae, me relaja mucho.

—Entre mas distraída estés, mejor. — dijo bajando la mirada

El siempre trataba de que olvidara… mas bien, de que recordara lo menos posible lo sucedido, porque eso obviamente no se puede olvidar así como así.

Como a mí no me gustaba hablar de ello, y mucho menos con él, cambie de tema.

—¿Entonces no has cenado?— Alzo la mirada y me sonrió un poco

—No, aun no

—Vamos a que comas algo— lo jale hasta la cocina antes de que dijera algo mas al respecto.

* * *

Que les parecio ????

Espero sus comentarios

Hasta la proxima

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

_Pues aqui esta el siguiente capitulo n_n Gracias por los comentarios hechos en el capitulo pasado, espero seguir recibiendolos_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**Nostalgia**_

Nos encontrábamos en el auto camino a mi casa. ¿Se suponía que tenía que decir algo? Y si es así, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bastante mala hablando con la gente, y en este caso es un peor, porque ni lo conozco.

—¿Quieres hablar? Puedo empezar yo si tú quieres—… ¿Cómo diablos supo eso?

—S−Si quieres— dije aun sorprendida

—Está bien. ¿Tienes tomando mucho tiempo clases de violín?

—Bueno… No mucho, más o menos unos seis meses.

—¿Enserio? Pues eres bastante buena. ¿Empezaste de nivel básico o entraste directo al intermedio?

—Pues… entre al básico pero a los tres mese el profesor que tenía en ese entonces, me dijo que había progresado de una manera muy favorable, así que me recomendó con el profesor que tenemos ahorita. Me dijo que él podía desarrollar adecuadamente mis habilidades.

—Vaya. ¿Y habías tocado algún instrumento antes?

—No. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo tocar el violín. Mi antiguo profesor me dijo que era algo innato en mí.

—Eres sorprendente— dijo sonriendo, pero con la mirada fija al frente.

Sentí como se me subía el color a la cara.

Oí como se rio entre dientes, voltee a verlo, y al hacerlo, trato de disimular tosiendo. No le veía la gracia, ¿De qué se reía? ¿De mi? Pues que se cree.

—Disculpa, no te ofendas. No me reía de ti— dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

¿Cómo diablos hacia eso? ¿Es psíquico, brujo o algo así? Siempre da una respuesta a lo que pienso, o algún indicio de que sabe lo que pienso.

—¿Y qué piensan tus papas de cómo tocas? De seguro están muy orgullosos de ti.

—… No. No mucho… no lo sé. — dije viendo por la ventana como pasaba todo muy rápido.

—¿Y por qué no?— dijo casi enojado… o ese fue el tono que me pareció oír.

—Bueno… no es que no lo sepan… es solo que…— ¿Cómo se supone que le tenía que decir esto a un extraño? No quería que pensara que eran unos irresponsables y malos padres. —… es complicado.

—Si me lo explicas tal vez lo entienda— dijo sonriendo, una muy sexy por cierto.

—Hace unos tres o cuatro años, mis padre murieron, y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos… solos… en teoría.

—Lo siento— dijo mirándome de una manera extraña. Era una manera muy diferente de verme, de alguien que se enteraba de lo sucedido.

La gente cuando se enteraba de ello, nos veían con lastima. Era algo que no me gustaba, pero con él fue diferente. Es como si realmente se sintiera triste por mí.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy bien— dije eso ultimo con voz quebrada. Me sorprendió que pasara eso. No me gustaba llorar, y mucho menos delante de la gente.

Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos, bastante largos por cierto.

—Y… ¿Con quién vives?— me pregunto titubeando

—Siempre he sido bastante responsable, o eso pienso y piensan de mí, así que entre los familiares que tenemos nos ayudan económicamente. Nos compraron una casa, por lo que vivo prácticamente sola.

—¿Y tu hermano? ¿Es más grande o menor que tú?

—Es más grande…— hice una cuenta mental— 2 años. Pero solo llega a dormir prácticamente.

—¿Te deja sola todo el tiempo?— percibí un tono de reproche en su voz

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene?— le dije en un tono bastante irritada, ¿pues que se cree?— ¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?

—Yo no dije eso, es solo que… no está bien que vivas tu sola— me dijo volviendo la cabeza al frente.

Simplemente me quede viendo por la ventanilla, molesta por la actitud que había tomado. ¿A el que más le daba? ¿Y con qué derecho me reclamaba?

— Discúlpame. No te enojes, es solo que me preocupa que vivas sola.

—… No tienes porque. Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario.

Normalmente no soy tan grosera, de hecho no sé por qué me comporte así.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se dedica tu hermano?— dijo un poco vacilante.

—Trabaja. Tiene poco que termino una _carrera_ de clases intensivas que le ayudaron a pagar y terminar la familia que nos queda. No sé bien que sea o como se llama lo que estudio, pero es jefe en departamento de editorial. Eso es bueno para mí, prácticamente soy la primera en leer los libros que van a salir al mercado.

—Por lo que veo, te gusta leer.

—Sí, un poco— dije agachando la cabeza.

—Eso es bueno. Te hace una persona más culta, flexible, de mente más abierta— dijo sonriéndome.

—Vaya… no lo había pensado de ese modo.

Se rio entre dientes y pregunto— ¿Esa es tu casa?

Voltee hacia el frente y… sip, era mi casa.

—Si, es esa

—Es bonita

—Gracias. Puedes venir cuando quieras y lo necesites.

—Que amable— dijo con un tono extraño.

Se orillo y estaciono

—Bueno… muchas gracias por traerme.

—No hay de qué. Fue un placer.

—… Nos vemos mañana… ¿Vives muy lejos de aquí?— no se me había ocurrido eso antes, ¿y si vivía al otro lado de la ciudad? ¿Y si lo regañaban por llegar tan tarde?

—No te preocupes. No vivo muy lejos, y vivo solo también, así que no me van a regañar— dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida ya tan peculiar de él.

Se rio entre dientes, tratando de disimularla tosiendo.

—¿Que es gracioso?— pregunte incrédula

—Nada, nada. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

Arranco el motor y se fue perdiendo conforme avanzaba. ¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo?

Di media vuelta y observe "mi" casa por un momento. Era bastante amplia, mas bien, demasiado grande para dos personas que parcialmente no vivían hay.

Como era una calle privada, tenía un jardín… o eso nos dijeron. Era una superficie plana llena de pasto, y en las fronteras con los jardines de los vecinos, había unos arbustos que en el tiempo que había vivido aquí **nunca** le he visto ninguna flor.

En medio del jardín, había un camino de concreto hacia la puesta.

La casa era de dos pisos con fachada en tonos azules oscuros y claros- una combinación bastante agradable para el estilo de la casa- en el segundo piso había una recamara con balcón y la otra tenía una pequeña terraza- aun que yo pienso que también es un balcón…. Pero no, es una _terraza_- y como es más amplia, y la mayor parte del tiempo hay sombra, es mía.

Las ventanas, canceles y puertas tenían un marco o estaban hechas de madera. Sabrá Dios que tipo, pero era muy bonita la imagen que daba la casa. Bastante elegante.

Entre en la casa y deje mis llaves en el pequeño "recibidor" que había en la entrada. Yo lo veía más como un buro alto, pero no, era un recibidor. Creo que yo tenía un serio problema con la casa.... pero dentro de todo me gustaba. No había llegado mi hermano, porque una señal de ello, eran las llaves en el recibidor.

Me dirigí al despacho-biblioteca que teníamos. Me senté en el escritorio frente al ordenador para hacer mi tarea de la escuela, y una vez hecha, tome mi estuche y me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando mi estomago protesto de hambre.

Saque lo primero que vi del congelador y lo metí al microondas. Me senté en la barra que había entre la cocina y el comedor, y empecé a comer. Cuando termine, coloque los trastos en el fregadero, tome de nuevo mi estuche y ahora si me retire a mi cuarto.

Llegue a mi recamara y abrí la puerta. Seguía pensando que era una casa demasiado grande para dos personas, y las recamaras no se quedaban atrás.

La mía era la última del pasillo, la puesta era- según me dijeron- de caoba. Cuando entrabas podías ver una amplia cama matrimonial del lado izquierdo de la habitación, frente a esta un mueble donde se encontraba el televisor (junto con un reproductor de música, lector de DVD, discos, películas y todo ese tipo de cosas), del lado izquierdo del mueble se encontraba una puerta que permitía el acceso al baño y del lado derecho unas puertas dobles del closet- que por cierto, este también era igual de grande.

Del otro lado de la recamara, estaba el ventanal que daba a la terraza, los cuales cubría unas amplias y largas cortinas color blanco con negro que detrás tenían una tela traslucida, que al recoger la parte delantera, dejaba entrar la luz.

Prendí la luz y me senté en la cama. Era tan aburrido estar en la casa. A pesar de que ni me gustaba estar con la gente, realmente extrañaba mucho a mis padres. Era tan… cálido cuando estaba con ellos.

Estaba mi hermano, si, pero desde entonces ya no es igual.

Ashhhh

Sacudí la cabeza y saque el violín de su estuche. Salí a la terraza y empecé a tocar. Por alguna razón las notas del violín, sobre todo, tenían algo que me relajaba mucho.

Conforme tocaba, se me vino a la mente el "chico nuevo". Era muy extraño, y por alguna razón que desconocía me sentía algo… extraña cuando estaba con él, o como en estos momentos, pensando en él.

En ese momento empecé a ver el panorama de la calle mientras tocaba y… ¡Es _él_! Volví a fijar la vista del otro lado de la calle y… no estaba.

Es oficial. Me he vuelto loca. El tipo no puedes aparecer y desaparecer así nada mas… o sí?? No, no, no. Me reprendí dándome una cachetada mental, cerré mis ojos y continúe tocando.

Empecé a tocar notas al azar formando una melodía que ni yo había escuchado. Segui tocando hasta convertirla en una pieza completa. La toque una y otra vez para no olvidarla… hasta que escuche algo en el jardín. Baje la vista y era mi hermano. Estaba parado viéndome con cara de asombro y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Wow, eres sorprendente!!

—Gracias— dije riéndome

Siempre era tan exagerado, por eso lo quiero tanto.

Entro en la casa y yo baje para recibirlo. Me faltaban tres escalones para llegar al suelo y me tendió los brazos, me lance a ellos y dio vueltas como a una niña chiquita.

—¡Hay! Ya bájame, me estoy mareando— dije riéndome como loca

—Está bien, está bien

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, un poco ajetreado— dijo con una cara de fastidio—Mira, te traje otro libro nuevo— decía mientras buscaba entre sus cosas.

—Gracias— lo sostuve entre mis brazos

—No hay de que—me paso el brazo por los hombros y me dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. ¿Mencione que era más alto que yo? Me sacaba, fácil, unos 10 o 15 centímetros. Me sentía realmente pequeña a su lado. —¿Ya cenaste?

—Si, hace un momento cuando llegue

—¿Acabas de llegar?— me pregunto con cara de reproche

—Lo siento, es que olvide mi abrigo y no me di cuenta hasta casi llegando a la parada, así que no me quedo más remedio que regresar por él. Pro no te apures, me trajeron.

—¿Quién?

—Un chico nuevo que se integro hoy a las clases de violín.

—Mmmmm… trata de llegar más temprano, no me gusta que estés tan tarde en la calle.

—Lo prometo, palabra de boy scout— dije alzando la mano y mostrándole mi palma.

—Que tonta eres— dijo riéndose— ¿Qué es lo que tocabas cuando llegue?

—No tengo la menor idea

—¿Cómo? ¿No sabes que tocabas?

—Nop. Simplemente empecé a tocar notas al azar y eso salió.— Me miro por unos momentos con cara de incredulidad.

—Vaya. Eres bueno para eso de tocar el violín, no?

Me encogí de hombros— Yo que sé. Me gusta y me distrae, me relaja mucho.

—Entre mas distraída estés, mejor. — dijo bajando la mirada

El siempre trataba de que olvidara… mas bien, de que recordara lo menos posible lo sucedido, porque eso obviamente no se puede olvidar así como así.

Como a mí no me gustaba hablar de ello, y mucho menos con él, cambie de tema.

—¿Entonces no has cenado?— Alzo la mirada y me sonrió un poco

—No, aun no

—Vamos a que comas algo— lo jale hasta la cocina antes de que dijera algo mas al respecto.

* * *

Que les parecio ????

Espero sus comentarios

Hasta la proxima

bye bye


End file.
